Vento
Vento is a male Zeveronian Bounty Hunter. Being a nearly extinct race they are very rare and rarely show them selves to the outside world. He is a relatively good bounty hunter though can't be counted amongst Skorr and such. He also has random swings between being utterly insane, and being a far more sane, yet no less ruthless warrior. Biography Early life Not much is known of Vento's early life other then the fact that he had lived in one of the larger under water citys of the Zeveronian's. It is rumored he was once a hunter but no one alive except for him knows whether this is true or not. However, it is known that he had become a star-craft engineer many years before the homeworld of the Zeveronians, Nautica, was destroyed. It is also known that the sword he uses is one of the elemental weapons, in this case, The Sword of Ice. It is unknown where he got it but is assumed he found it somewhere on Nautica. The Arena Vento began roaming the galaxy as a bounty hunter. The ship he now uses was originally a transport shuttle for engines. He fitted on weaponry and more advanced engines to mke it more suitable for a bounty hunter. He started out small performing tasks for crime lords but as he worked his way up Vento was given the chance to enter "The Arena." the arena was a event where Bounty Hunters all over the galaxy were given a chance at fame. The arena was a six month long tournament where roughly 300 Bounty hunters, Makuta and other warriors where dropped onto the jungle moon of sildaria. after that it was simply a bloodbath. (See article The Arena when I put it up) Vento managed to win though barley. soon after that he became a full fledged Bounty Hunter. Reign of the Founders After doing a quick job to capture Matoran known as Kairo, well capture meaning he still has MOST of the body. he made his way to the island fortress known as "The Exile" on Sildaria. Seeing that one of the founders was about to try and kill the others he decided to make his entrance with a bit of 'style' by shooting the founder between te eyes. he was told to wait and soon after roughly twenty other Bounty Hunter's, including beings such as, Skorr, Nightwatcher and many others. Along with these Vento's long time-enemy Tarro was here as well. before he could kill the Bounty Hunter Xia stepped in and stopped him. They were all then told of their mission and Vento soon departed, resolving it was time to pay a visit to a old friend... Personality and traits Vento is very sarcastic and often makes fun of people. He enjoys fighting and loves to brawl making him a dangerous person to be around. He is also partially mad and will swing between a calm and collected side and a completely bonkers maniac. He rarely brings in any bounty alive and when he does they are generally missing a limb or two. That being said, he is ruthlessly effective and no matter what won't give up till his target is dead and in a bag. Powers and equipment Vento has a very large arsenal of weaponry including a DR-15 assault rifle, Twin shattering pistols, the Sword of Ice and multiple daggers. he also possesses incredible strength and endurance. despite his large bulky frame vento is surprisingly light on his feet though cant compete with beings like Nightwatcher and such. as all Zeveronians can, Vento has the ability to breathe under-water and has exceptional night vision, this is because his species comes from a planet almost entirley covered in water, however he is only semi-auqautic and has no problem breathing air. Stats Trivia *He is Toacervax's secondary Self-Moc. *His name was heavily inspired by Vunto, as was his head design. *Skorr belongs to . *Nightwatcher belongs to users and . *The weaponry he uses is of TC's design. *He will have a major role in RotF and the rest of the Sildarian multiverse series. *Vento is one of TC's favoroute characers to write about (especially when he's being insane). Category:Bounty Hunters